minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 - What Went Wrong?
Hello everybody. Just a note, this is not a blog hating on MCSM. The game is not bad, apart from a certain few episodes, but we'll get to that later. The synopsis of the first four episodes is learning how Jesse and their gang deal with the chaos surrounding them and how they will end this. This is an interesting plot and every choice you make could be your last. This is the first point that is wrong. I like the idea of choices, but there's one problem. They don't matter. Not one bit. Saved Gabriel and Petra got eaten? No worries. She returns in Episode 3 anyway. Ellegaard survived your playthrough? Too bad, we won't see her again after Episode 4. Saved Ivor and Petra "died"? Don't worry, we implemented the respawn ex-machina. Again, this isn't a hate blog. I have positive points too. The Witherstorm was an interesting antagonist and had some well developed characters like Ivor. He went from a grumpy 50 year old man to a selfless, enthusiastic individual in just four episodes. Despite some well-written characters appearing, there are some poorly-written ones too *cough* Isa *cough* There's one thing I didn't like. The Order being frauds plot twist. They made it seem like it was such a shock even though it was so obvious. You're probably think "no dude you're just saying that." Hindsight's always 20/20, and there were some pretty bad warning signs. In Episode 2, Magnus and Ellegaard frantically panic about the Witherstorm as if they haven't seen a giant flying creature before. In Episode 3, the whole Order is VERY reluctant to volunteer to kill the Witherstorm. And when Ellegaard/Magnus dies, they say "At least I finally got to be a real hero, right?" On to some more positive points, the puzzles were really good and there were lots of free roam sections to develop and add personality to characters. I like this, and Telltale should use this for their other games. Again, the Witherstorm arc was REALLY good. Even if it wasn't flawless, but then again, nothing is, even if you think it is. Now on to the Adventure Pass. Episode 5. I didn't like this episode at all. Aiden had NO REASON to do what he did. This character starts the trend of "bad villains who are evil for no reason". Also, Jesse didn't break the law. The bridge was outside of Sky City, and he didn't use their materials. I know I'm not the first guy to bring this up, but still. And if they have a chicken that literally poos materials, why are they so scarce? Episode 6. This episode was nothing special. It was overall just a filler and bland episode. There's nothing really much to say on it. Episode 7. This was the best episode of the Adventure Pass, which says a lot. I liked the idea of Virtual Reality, and the final battle with PAMA was pretty intense. But again, the entire episode except the last 5 minutes was just pointless filler that contributed nothing to the plot. Episode 8. Oh man. Episode 8. This is by far THE WORST episode of MCSM, at least to me. Respawning is the SINGLE BIGGEST EX-MACHINA in the history of games, TV shows, movies, comics, and even books. Again, Hadrian and Mevia are evil for no reason. And the scene with Reuben was pointless. If Hadrian and Mevia had time to kidnap Axel and Olivia and learn about them and Reuben, he would've also learned that Reuben was a pig and he's Michael Jackson dead. The scenes with Sebastian were also pointless. I'm not going to risk this huge slab (ba dum tss) of a character crush me to death. Once Season 2 is over, I will review that. That season seems to be better than Season 1. Again, this isn't a hate blog. It's just telling Telltale (if they even come here) how to improve. See ya soon. Category:Blog posts